Furrout
by Firefox24x
Summary: Alisha woke up in a medical room, but this isn't any medical room its too clean, she also notices that her body has gone through some.. changes. what do these people want with her and who has the resourses to do this kind of things to a person. WARNING!: this is story ain't for everyone so if you are not a furry or someone who hates them then you might not like this story,
1. Chapter 1

**Furrout**

 **A/N this is an experimental story so I'm not sure how good this will be, I will improve on this story when I get a chance. If you don't like furry shit then this might not be the story for you, I'm not a furry I just wanted to make something... else.**

 **I know this ain't most people's thing and I know lots of people hate furries but just because you do don't hate in this story, it just makes you feel like shit after you put time and thought into this just for everyone to hate it and make you feel like shit.**

 **Thank you go the kind reviews about me wanting to continue, I will try and get stories out in a reasonable time. Please note that I will never abandon a story so no need to ask when the next is coming out, all good things come in time.**

Alisha woke up lying on a in what she guessed was a medical wing in some sort of building due to the feeling of being clean and a consistent beeping like a heartbeat, when she went to open her eyes they felt heavy and would not open but she forced them open and was immediately blinded by a strip light which was positioned directly above her "holy shit that's bright", she grumbled in annoyance to the light. When she finally managed to slowly open her eyes fully and get use to the light above her, it was still a bit blurry when she tried to look to around, she then made a slight turn of her head to the right and she immediately regretted doing it as a thundering pain flamed to her right temple and she was forced back into darkness as she shut her eyes from the pain, "holy fuck what did I drink last night?" she asked herself when she actually managed to open her eyes fully. She found that her body was lying down on a surprisingly comfortable and clean feeling bed, these beds were nothing like the ones in the wasteland where you were either lying in your own filth or somebody else's that stained the mattress.

After most of the pain subsided she got most of her senses back, but they didn't quite feel and seem the same as before she woke up. The first to come back to her was her sense of smell, she took notice of her unusually high sense of smell, everything smelled so crisp, so clear and she picked up smells which a normal person should not be able to pick up on. She took in a long sniff and was taken back by what she guessed was bleach, like the room had been serialized a lot. The next strong smell was a metallic and left a slight metal taste in her mouth, she noticed that also her taste was heightened to what most things she smelt she also tasted. She also took notice of a soapy herb which she guessed was soap they used on her and sweat from when she must have gathered while being unconscious. When she finally stopped sniffing in everything around her she attempted to opened her eyes again now that she was use to the light positioned above her, she looked around the room and was taken back "DAMN everything is so clear, it was not like this before" her eyes darted around the room picking up everything such as the shelves with different items on them and the different furniture such as: chairs, table, wardrobe and medical equipment in clear detail until... her eye stopped and went wide when she saw. Her nose? Not any nose a different nose, she could not quite place the animal but the closest she could tell was a fox?

She was really starting to freak out about all of this now, why did she have a different nose? Was that why was her smell and sight better? Had something bad happened to her? She had to get up and find a mirror of some sort, when she tried to sit up in a panic her head felt like a brick had hit her directly into her face, a pounding in her head which made her nauseous and dizzy. When it finally stopped she held her head in her hands but was shocked by what she saw "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS" she said panicking, her entire length of her arms and hands had fur all over them with a tint of orange-red. She turned them over and flexed them so that she could her a full view of her entire arm, she noticed that there was a needle in her wrist connected to an IV bag, she yanked the needle out with a yelp. When she had the courage she glided over her right arm with her left hand, and the fur felt soft and quite nice, natural feeling when her hand glazed it. She suddenly got the urge to lick her arm where the needle had been like it was dirty, she started to lick it and for the moment when she done it felt amazing, but she mentally slapped herself to stop thinking 'this is wrong on so many levels'. When she finally stopped staring at her arm she moved to her hands "Still got all five thank god" but her nails had been replaced by small sharp claws, she inspected them thoroughly and flexed her fingers clenching and unclenching them, when she finally stopped moving them there was something moving in the corner of her eye which caught her attention.

"A TAIL, A MOVING TAIL" she shrieked in surprise at her first glance of the extra limb which she did not have before, she expected it to feel horrible unnerving when it moved, but it strangely felt like the tail was part of her, she moved her hand up from the base all the way up the length of her red bushy tail all the way up to the white tip, she let out a small moan without realising it "what, did I just, moan". She brushed the length of it again and moaned slightly again, oh how it felt orgasmic it felt when she messed around with her tail by pulling and flicking it with her finger "if it's this easy to get off then I might like this body" she said smoothly. She pushed herself to sit on the side of her bed to let her legs hang off the edge, her upper body felt a lot heavier than she remembered, fearing to look she did anyway and with a small yelp she looked at her chest underneath the patient gown she wore, she remembers how she was a nice C cup but now she was more of a D cup "I'm not gonna complain about this change", even though it looked a lot better it still felt weird to her. When she finally felt blood flowing to her legs and the numbness leaving them, she started to swing them and flex getting more blood flowing to them so she can stand and marvel at her newly changed body, she stumbled quite a bit trying to stand up and fell towards the floor, but before her face hit it her body automatically reacted with reflexes that she never knew she had and with some grace and clumsiness due to her getting use to the new body she managed to stop herself from face planting the floor. Getting to stand back upright and stretching her bones click, it really helped her finally relaxed and get use to her new fur covered body.

She looked down at her beautiful long toned red legs and stretching around to look at her behind which she was sure was more firm than she remembered, she was amazed at her new body but also shocked and terrified, amazed because her new body looked and felt natural and amazing and terrified because the fact that this was not her natural body but some experiment. Walking was a bit hard to get a hang of with the new paw like feet, they still looked the same except of the fur and the small claws on the end which she thought would make it difficult getting into shoes, they were hard to walk with but lucky her tail was there to help keep her balanced.

When she finally managed to stumble into the bathroom which was a nice size, it had mostly everything it should have such as a bath, sink with a mirror above it although it was slightly cracked dirty. She looked into the mirror that was hanging on the wall despite the grime and cracks she still managed to look at herself in perfect detail.

She looked beautiful with green emerald eyes which she had before but these looked much better than before, when she last looked at herself her eyes were slightly faded due to the exposure to all the elements. But these were bridge and sparkling, they were hypnotising when stared into they are much better than she remembered. The next thing she notices if her nose, while not long it still like animal with it being furry and black at the tip. She looked at her hair that went past her shoulders "that's odd my hair only went just above my shoulders, how long have I been here?" Her hair felt amazing and luscious, she thanked she was a brunette because any other hair colour would not have went with all this reddish fur. She then took a good look at the rest of her features like her mouth and ears, her ears were dog like with them pointing upwards she opened up her mouth and started looking at the long tongue and to her surprise all of her normal teeth were out and replace with a full set of canine teeth, she ran her tongue along them and it felt each one individually they felt unnatural to her.

After she took in all her features she walked back into the main room and walked over to a full length mirror that she glanced at when she woke up, she looked up and down her toned fur body looking at all the changes that had happened to her and how she felt about them. She had to decided what her next move should be considering she was in a isolation room of some sort her choices were not all that good. She started walking around the room looking at everything thinking she was alone in the room, but little did she realise that there was camera in the corner of the room monitoring her..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for nice reviews and messages, yes I have received some negative comments and even though I would have like them so be a bit more constructive. Anyway I wanted to thank you on the reviews and I have chosen to continue on with this story.**

 **I have a serious case of writers block so this chapter will not be a good one, I will try and make it as long as I can without it getting too bad. Anyway I will add a little backstory into each chapter, this will help me get better character development and not reveal too much at once.**

 **Also I will go back through this and put speech and thinker plot development in but I just couldn't because of my writers block, I hope you lot understand if I take a break for a bit.**

As Alisha kept looking at all parts of herself in the full length mirror in front of her, she had been thoroughly looking over her body for a full 5 minutes because she wanted to get a hang on how her body worked and looked. She walked back and forth trying on different walks and struts that she though would best be suited to her new physique, at first she attempted walking normally like anyone would but it just did not feel right to her and almost fell over a couple of times, she actually tried to walk on all fours and even though it felt somewhat right it was still making her feel embarrassed. She eventually found a walk that suited her, although it was a little bit more feminine strut than what she would have liked it still felt comfortable without making her look like a complete animal, although with her face and body she basically was.

After she finished looking at herself in the mirror she then proceeded to 'strut' around what she could barely call at room and inspect all the various objects that were placed to make her feel comfortable in this 'cell', she approached the metal wardrobe to see what was available for her to wear "Surprising there isn't much choice, never guessed that" She said sarcastically. The only things that were in there was a couple of lab coats, some strange uniforms which she did not recognize, a few pre-war clothes and her vault suit. She was so happy to see her vault suit because it was the only thing that she had throughout her life in the wasteland and to remember her vault, her vault was number 92 and it was a quiet and peaceful with hardly no fighting.

In fact most of the vault was automated with robots to serve every need that people had so no one hardly ever done anything in the vault except for some selected people who done some exercise because they wanted to stay fit and healthy including her. She found out when she was about 19 years old when her vault was actually some sort of experiment with them pumping some pheromones or something into the air through the vent network which made everyone relax to the point where they didn't want to do anything and eventually die from not using their muscles, she tried to tell people about them but no one would believe her or could be bothered. After she could not stand to be in this experiment anymore she then planned her escape from the vault, after gathering all the items she would need for an adventure outside like: food, water, guns and ammo and most importantly her pip-boy, it would be needed do download the information from the vault computer on where the vault door is and what the outside would be like. She then headed for the overseer office to get the needed information and the only thing she had to worry about was avoiding the automated patrols of the robots since hardly no one moved around.

After coming back from that selected memory she then started to look over her vault suit and while she was looking over it she had noticed that someone had made a small hole in the back of her suit which she thought was her tail "Wow, how nice for them to do that.." she said annoyed that someone touched her precious suit. After more looking over her vault suit some more she finally put it on the bed and decided that she would go take a shower before starting to get into it. She walked into the bathroom where there was a bath "Time to find out if it's just for decoration", To her surprise that taps actually produced running water which was quite warm. She said to herself "I've not hard running water in the vault". She let the bath run for a couple of minutes while she stretched all her muscles and even licked her fur a lot before going in, at first the idea of 'grooming herself' sounded mad but as came to term with this new body she started to come to the idea that it's only natural. While waiting for the bath to finish she licked her arm and it relaxed her and once both of her arms felt clean enough she moved on to her legs to lick and clean, she swung her leg and noticed how flexible her leg was much like a dog while it cleaned itself. When she finished she headed to her bath and stopped the running water and climbed in, it felt so relaxing to her aching muscles and it was something that she desperately needed. She noticed how heavier it felt when her fur got set and how it clumped together.

Soaking in the bath went on for longer than she went expected and she stayed in there for a good 6 minutes and she was forced out because the water eventually got too cold to stay in. she walks out and dried herself off with a towel, she thought about something that dogs tend to do and she shook her entire body letting the wet fur shake and splash water around. Once she dried off fully she went to put her freshly cleaned vault suit and tried to get dressed, it took a while to do due to her small claws on her hands and feet that threatened to rip the fabric of the suit if she was not careful. After about 10 minutes of messing about and pulling claws out from between the fabric, when it was finally on her tail was pushed right up against her back in the skin tight suit and was extremely uncomfortable and hurt a lot due to her tail not being able to move. She found the hole where her tail was going though and it took a couple of tries to get to get it out but when she finally done it felt nice to feel her tail move and swish around. She looked at her new blue form through the mirror again and she loved how full her new form made her look with the ruggedness of the vault suit with the clash of her orange skin and tail, and all her new curves and make up her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi sorry I have not posted anything for a while I have been going through a rough time with slight depression and writers block, I am posting a new chapter albeit a small one because I have felt like I have neglected the story for a while. It will still be a somewhat small time before a new chapter will come up but I will NEVER stop writing a story if it seems like I am because I know how disappointing a story is when not finished.**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

It had been a couple hours since Alisha had been gotten used to the situation that she was now captured against her will although that did not really shrink her resolve that she may very well escape, she though whoever was keeping her prisoner she would make it pain for them every step on the way until they got fed up with her. She waited a few minutes longer for something to happen when she heard footsteps approaching her cell what she saw next would make a normal person run in fear, a humanoid figure which had plastic all instead of skin which had a few broken pieces on it which made the thing ever harder to look at. Alisha was not stupid she knew know who had abducted her it rocked her to the core… it was the institute and she was their next subject.

As the 'synth' as people called it approached the glass wall of her cell and opened a panel on the door which she guessed was to pass things through it pushed a plate with what appeared to be food on it but she had never seen food like that, it was neatly presented with vegetable that she had never seen before and meat that was not irradiated. Although it was a nice change to have clean food, she was not sure if she could actually eat it or not since it did come from the institute and they were not exactly the most well like and trustworthy organisation in the commonwealth due to their kidnappings and terror attacks on settlements. The synth pushed the food through the door then said "I have been instructed to give you food, you will need strength for later" in its robotic voice, it made her wonder what they had in plan for her in the future but whatever it was she was sure it would have something to do with her new form.

When went to go grab the plate from the door when the synth suddenly held her arm with a vice like grip and held her there when it pulled out a hidden syringe to take her blood, although she struggled it was a fruitless endeavour and only made her arm hurt. After it had taken the needed blood it let her go and proceeded to talk back down the corridor from where it came from, with that out of the way she started to feel hungry from the engagement and proceeded to eat the food given to her. It wasn't the tastiest she had eaten but neither the less it was good enough for her to eat after she finished she placed the now empty plate back on the opening on the door and started to feel drowsy, since it was a pain to get out of her suit she opted to sleep in her vault suit since it was a relatively clean suit and bed. After climbing in bed she walked around on all fours in a small circle for a while unit she eventually laid down with her tail curved around her body and her legs pushed up so it made into a somewhat ball on fur, it was a nice feeling to get some sleep but and she felt herself climb into a weightless sleep.


End file.
